The following discussion of the background art is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention only. The discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to is or was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.
The construction of multi-storey building structures is a cumbersome and time consuming task. This is especially true due to the need of installing scaffolds. Moreover, working on scaffolds presents security issues which affect the safety of the personnel fabricating the multi-storey building structures. All these factors increase the costs for the fabrication of multi-storey buildings.
It is against this background that the present invention has been developed.